starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:C-3PO
C-3PO é um dróide de protocolo que tem a capacidade de falar e entender mais de seis milhões de idiomas. C-3PO foi construído por Anakin Skywalker em Tatooine. C-3PO foi companheiro por muito tempo do dróide astromecânico R2-D2. Sua principal função, como dróide de protocolo, é ajudar a explicar os costumes de outras culturas e traduzir línguas. É muito leal a seus donos, e, desde sua criação,a serviu à máis de quarenta. C-3PO, ao lado de R2-D2 é um dos únicos personagens que aparecem em todos os seis filmes da série. Aparições *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novelização junior *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelização junior *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Three'' * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelização junior *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * * * * * *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * * * * * * * *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' * * * *''Droids: Escape from Aaron'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Marvel Star Wars 1'' *''Marvel Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Marvel Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Marvel Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Marvel Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Marvel Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Marvel Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Marvel Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Marvel Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Marvel Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Marvel Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Marvel Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Marvel Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Marvel Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Marvel Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Marvel Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Marvel Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Marvel Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Marvel Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Marvel Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Marvel Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Marvel Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Marvel Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Marvel Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Marvel Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' quadrinhos *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novela *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novelização júnior *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Marvel Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Marvel Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Marvel Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Marvel Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''One Step Ahead'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Hoth Adventure'' *''Droids Can't Fly'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos * *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelização *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelização júniro *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''Super Return of the Jedi'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' * *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Ultimate Star Wars Episode I Sticker Book'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (excerpt)'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8'' * * * }} Categoria:Unidades 3PO Categoria:Atletas Categoria:Produtos da Cybot Galactica Categoria:Diplomatas Categoria:Pessoal da equipe de invasão de Endor Categoria:Divindades Ewok Categoria:Indivíduos da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Programação Masculina Categoria:Indivíduos da Nova República Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Tatooinos Categoria:Dróides de Protocólo